U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,903 discloses a mower configured such that a mower unit is suspended from a vehicle body frame via a link mechanism, the mower unit is raised/lowered in association with a pivotal movement of a lift control lever, and lowering of the mower unit is limited by a “descent restrictor”, thereby to allow adjustment of the cutting height. In this, the cutting height adjustment is possible in multiple steps by a rotational operation of the descent restrictor. A grip of the lift control lever and a knob for rotatably operating the descent restrictor are disposed downwardly of a front end of a driver's seat. Therefore, when a driver seated at a driver's seat is to operate the lift control lever and the knob of the descent restrictor, the driver needs to bend his/her body deeply, so that considerable stress is given to his/her body.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,770,370 discloses a mower configured such that a mower unit is suspended from a vehicle body frame via a link mechanism, the mower unit is raised/lowered by a hydraulic cylinder, and a lower limit setting means limits lowering of the mower unit, thereby to allow adjustment of the cutting height. The adjustment of the cutting height which is possible in multiple steps is done by a dial that is disposed downwardly of a front end of a driver's set. Therefore, with this mower too, when a driver seated at the driver's seat is to operate the dial for cutting height adjustment, stress is given to the driver's body.